1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a print head for an on-demand type ink jet printer in which the printing on a printing medium is made by ejecting a fluid containing at least an ink, and a process of making the printing on a printing medium by using the print head, and more particularly to an improvement in a tone gradation of an ink concentration of the print images in dot matrix-printing region.
2. Related Art
Color printing has been hitherto carried out by various methods such as an ink jet printing method, a heat-fusion type image-transferring method, a heat-sublimation type image-transferring method, an electrostatic printing method or the like. Among them, the ink jet printing method has excellent features that it can exhibit a high resolution and is capable of expressing mat-glazed images and gentle colors. Further, the ink jet printing method can provide a relatively low running cost and enables the printing on a large-size paper. Consequently, the ink jet printing method is predominately used in the production of large-size posters or monitoring prints in the fields of apparel-relating or interior-relating industries. Since the mat-glazed color tone obtained by the ink jet printing method is suitable to express an excellent texture sense of cloths, there has been particularly an increased demand therefor in the apparel-relating industry.